


Happy Newmas Christyear!

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The week between Christmas and New Years spurs Robbie to action.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callicat49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callicat49/gifts), [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts), [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> What are lovers to do when the roto messes with the Holidays? Invent your own.

"Buggering fuck!", had been the eloquent phrase passing James' lips two weeks ago when the holiday roto had been posted. At Robbie's concerned frown, the Sergeant handed over the assignments.

 

Being out at the station had been both a bane and a blessing. While the pressure was off, the bigotry, in some cases was not.  
Innocent did what she could to accommodate them, but they were NOT, in the strictest sense of the word, family.

 

So, when some of the less "enlightened" senior officers requested time off, they did as much damage as possible. 

 

And there the results were in Robbie's hands. James working December 24th & 25th; Robbie December 31st and January 1st.  
Not just working, but double shifts virtually insuring they could have little time together. It particularly galled Robbie that this even denied James midnight mass.

 

They had made the best Christmas Eve and Day they could. Robbie popping into the station at lunch, James racing home for dinner; a few precious moments to open gifts, but no time for sex, much less love.

 

Now in two more days, they were facing the ruination of New Year's Eve and Day! Driving much too fast for safety, James found his tires sliding on the newly icy street. With a thud, the car came to a stop against the raised shoulder of the road. Thankfully, no harm done, but enough to slow his pace for the trip home.

 

Storming in the door, cursing in three ancient languages, James failed to notice how dim the lights were in the flat, or the gentle strains of classical music floating in the air.

 

It was Robbie's voice, whisper soft like a caress, that finally caught the younger man's attention. "Hello to you too pet." the eyes were soft, the smile gentle, and the result immediate.

 

James slunk across the room like a puppy caught chewing a favorite shoe and draped himself over Robbie like a second skin.  
"Sorry, sorry I've had a shite day, including trying to kill myself on the drive home." 

 

The lithe body tensed in his arms, telling Robbie the blonde hadn't intended sharing that bit of information. The Inspector hugged his lover tight, kissing his cheek. Pulling away, he turned James toward the loo with a hand at the small of his back.

 

"Go on with you love. Shower, change and then I've dinner on."

 

James shot him a sideways glance, "That's it Sir? No Geordie lecture on the perils of careless driving?"

 

"Not right now canny lad, seems you've had enough for the moment," he kissed the taller man's shoulder and added gruffly, "I'll spank you later."

 

James threw a shy look back, and headed for the shower. Trying to relax under the spray, he just felt resentment that prejudice had put them in this ridiculous situation. 

 

Determined not to foist his sour mood on Robbie, James dressed in the soft jeans and cashmere jumper his "boss" had given him for Christmas and padded barefoot out to the sitting room. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

Robbie had the tree lighted and the fairy lights aglow, but had also lit the candles, vanilla, pine, and mulberry, that James had bought for New Years before the mess of their schedules.

 

"What's all this?", he asked taking in the table beautifully set for two, including wine chilling.

 

"Impossible to discourage I am. Took it upon meself to screw them what tried to ruin our holidays. So invented our own I did. Happy Newmas Christyear canny lad. Going to open this wine now and we are drinking the whole thing and then more." 

 

"Robbie this is fabulous but if I'm to be on at dawn tomorrow.."

 

"You're not though, Friday is OUR day off. Told Innocent I'd put up with this one time, no more. We have tomorrow together, or the Oxford press is getting a first hand account of homophobia in the Oxford Police Department."

 

James looked at Robbie as if he had placed the moon in the heavens and hung the stars. "You are a magnificent beast, D.I.Lewis."

 

"Thought that was obvious, and beast that I am, first I'm eating this turkey, and then I'm devouring you Sergeant."

 

Dinner had been romantic, and a balm for both men's hurts. Only once had the spell been broken, when James had tried to fondle Robbie's cock with his bare foot under the table. That resulted in Robbie tickling him and James banging his knee. A kiss to the knee soon followed in way of apology.

 

Usually, after a meal, they would talk, cuddle and relax. That was NOT the first tradition they intended for Newmas Christyear. 

 

They went to bed relaxed and, for the first time in weeks, happy. James grabbed the bottom of his jumper and began to pull.

 

"Stop right there young man. Told you I was doing the devouring and that starts now. You do not have to say anything, but anything you DO say will result in filthy responses and actions."

 

Robbie made good on his threat. James reckoned later, it must have been a good ten minutes before he was completely naked. The older man had tongued and teased every inch of pale skin he unwrapped. At last, James was a boneless mass of flesh, shining with sweat and strangely, honey. Where had that come from?

 

Half dazed, he realized Robbie was still fully dressed. "Sir, I hate to admit to weakness, but I fear if you are to join me in nudity, I am going to require your assistance as I seem unable to move." 

 

Robbie smirked, "Being young is alright suppose, but the stamina of maturity is the real prize. Don't fret sweet boy, I've this in hand for tonight."

 

Pressed for an explanation the next day, James might have claimed a wine induced delusion. How else to make sense of his Governor putting on some sensuous jazz and doing a striptease of superior caliber.

 

The fact that Robbie's back allowed the bumps, grinds and, God help James, the gyrations of a first class lap dance WAS a Newmas Christyear miracle.

 

By the time Robbie was done, James had, as he put it, embarrassed himself, by coming with a quick trigger. Robbie had just as quickly kissed James so passionately that he knew the Geordie took it as a compliment.

 

"Well seems one of us needs a rest, so we'll just improvise canny lad, shall we?"

 

They had dabbled in a few out of the "ordinary" activities, but for all James worldly experience, he was still in seminary in some ways. That was why he was shocked to be flipped on his stomach, his bottom raised in the air.

 

"Robbie, what, I mean this position isn't how we.."

 

Robbie dropped a flurry of kisses between the prominent shoulder blades. "Shh love it's all good. If it gets not to be, you know what to do."

 

James nodded, "Yes Sir, safeword. Peterson."

 

Robbie couldn't rain in the snort, "Guaranteed to let the air out of me water pipes lad. Now where was I ?"

 

James, getting into the holiday spirit, wiggled his bum back and forth. "In this general area I believe Inspector."

 

Robbie ran his hand over the firm cheeks. "Oi, that reminds me posh school boy, six of the best idin it ?"

 

For a second, James stiffened and sucked in a hard breath, but made no response. Robbie waited a few counts to be sure, as he filed away the dark thought that perhaps, someday, he should try to learn if this bright beautiful man underneath him had been abused at the hands of a cruel teacher with a cane.

 

The thought caused a brief flash of anger which Robbie firmly pushed away before continuing. "Aye, that's how I remember it. Six unless," he paused to place a smacking kiss to each butt cheek, "unless the naughty boy wants more."

 

James groaned and wriggled as Robbie spanked him just soundly enough to bring pleasure, three times on each side. Before the younger man could even clear his mind, he was electrified by the flat of Robbie's tongue licking him from balls to tailbone, over and over. Then he was being kissed and sucked until he was wet and open and wanting, wanting, Jesus Christ, wanting God knows what. Until at last the "serpent" that was Robbie's tongue speared into him like a righteous sword and he heard himself scream.

 

When he came back to himself, Robbie's arms were around him and they were covered with the duvet. His first conscious thought was, "Now I have more respect for that serpent in the Garden of Eden." It led to giggles, which led to hiccups.

 

Robbie grunted, "That a comment on me technique?"

 

"Oh shit no Sir. More on my interpretation of the Book of Genesis."

 

"What? No, don't tell me. I'm better off fat, dumb and happy."

 

"Sir, you are not all of those things, only some."

 

"Cheeky bugger", he roared diving under the duvet.

 

There was the difference in their ages, but James was not a teenager anymore; so several naps became another new tradition. As did a spectacular performance of 69. WHAT was Robbie doing to limber his back? 

 

At last, as Newmas Christyear Eve passed to Newmas Christyear Day the holiday was officially christened with James invoking the names of every Saint, Archangel and even Pope that he could recall as Robbie and he "Royally Fucked In" Newmas Christyear. And Robbie would swear that New Years Day couldn't hold a candle to that Special Friday.

 

December 31st and January 1st saw James missing Robbie, but grateful HE was not the one to be sitting on the station's hard chairs and pretending to walk normally.

 

By the time the end of the week rolled around, the topic of vacation days arose. One of the senior officers sneered as he asked both men how they enjoyed their time off.

 

James, red faced, whirled around only to feel Robbie's strong arm encircle his waist. "We had fine holidays, best ever in fact."

 

James returned the embrace, "Even started some new traditions."

 

The worst homophobe in the group spat out, "Good thing then, 'cause those of us with morals are always going to see to it you fags are never given time off when you want. Whatever shit you get up to, you'll never be a family."

 

This last cracked James, "That's a lie. We will be a family."

 

"How you figure that boy toy ?"

 

Thinking back on it later, the partners chalked it up to the final, best Newmas Christyear gift. They hadn't even looked at each other when they blurted out together, "Because we're getting married!"

 

The most satisfying thing that day was a tie between the well wishes of their friends, and the defeat on the faces of their tormentors.

 

That night, wrapped in each others arms, covered in semen and glowing with pleasant exhaustion, Robbie smiled and kissed the blonde head on his chest.

 

"Still feel bad 'bout New Years Eve though love, couldn't even help you ring in the New. Maybe some day we'll get you to New York City and Times Square so you can see that big ball you're always talking about drop down."

 

Mindful of Robbie still being over sensitive, James reached out and gently cradled his lovers softening cock and sac in his hand.

 

"Who needs New York? This is Oxford, we've got Newmas Christyear. And as for the ball dropping, I get to have "Two Balls" come down on me Sir. I am a happy happy man."

 

At that, James nodded, indicating Robbie was to be given the rare "privilege" of actually having the last word.

 

Taking a deep breath, the man who had railed at and cursed a diety he held accountable for Val, who surrendered to depression and drink, and who despaired of ever loving and being loved again, held faith, hope, and love next to his heart and sighed,

"God bless us, everyone."

**Author's Note:**

> Always find the days between December 25th and January 1st longer than long. This might shorten the hours.
> 
> Happy Newmas Christyear to Callicat49, loves_books, and misbegotten who have made the holidays merry and bright.


End file.
